A Different Ending: A New Beginning
by Edwrdlvr35
Summary: What if Edward didn't win against Victoria in Eclipse? Can Jacob save him...will he save him? How will Bella take the pain? Read to find out....Dun DUN DUNNNNNNN!...
1. Purple Smoke

**Ya, so this is my first story so enjoy!**

**I don't own the Twilight series sniff (I wish) So feel free to review and give criticism I don't care it might actually help. :)**

**BPOV**

I knew I didn't want Edward out there fighting the Newborns…fighting _her. _As much as I wanted him here in the tent with me, to hold and comfort me I knew it wasn't possible. I was tired of this chase. I wanted it to be over to be in Edward's granite like arms. I unzipped the tent it made a loud noise in the dull silence. I stepped out into the cold. The only other person, well actually werewolf was Seth. Off in the distance I heard a howl. I knew instantly whose it was…_Jacob. _He sounded close which scared me. Seth's ears perked up. He was looking at something so whatever it was it was close. Seth beckoned to me to go back to the tent. Then she was there standing against the wind her flaming red hair blowing in the opposite direction, her murderous glare starred at me. Even from far away I could see her lips curl over teeth in a snarl. I was paralyzed I tried to move my feet, but I didn't move. I tried to scream but it only came out as a whisper.

_Edward. _

I awaited my death praying it would end quickly. Seth stepped in front of me ready to fight. In my mind I told myself Seth could defeat Victoria, but he and I both knew he wouldn't stand a chance. Then Edward was standing before her. He said something to her that I couldn't quite hear Edward and Victoria circled for awhile. Beside Victoria ready to attack was a vampire I didn't know. I could tell he was a newborn by the look in his eyes he wasn't like the others I'd seen before. He seemed as if he didn't have control, I could see the thirst for blood in his burning crimson eyes.

**EPOV**

_Kill, you are gonna pay, _she was thinking, _for James._ The thirst in her eyes was almost hideous among her vampire beauty. Her eyes like her partners, Riley, were glowing a deep crimson color. The color of blood.

"Give up now, you and I both know there is no hope." She spat at me.

"Oh if only I had a nickel every time I heard that one."

"You will be sorry you ever messed with me and James." She circled some more.

"Do you really think James cared for you as much as you cared for him? He cared for you about as much as you care for Riley."

"Don't listen to him Riley," she said looking over to her companion, "he is just trying to manipulate you, you know my only love is you."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't even know why you are here do you Riley/"

"Of course I do. We are here to get rid of you." Riley answered.

"But is that the real reason, I bet you didn't know that Victoria's only reason for being here is to get revenge on me for killing her mate."

"Riley don't listen to him, he's lying!" Victoria screamed.

I looked into Victoria's thoughts again. I saw her anger, her hatred, her thirst for revenge. She now was trembling.

"Do you really think it would be that hard for me to not just dispose of you right now? Look at what happened to Laurent he was killed and by werewolves...dogs. If werewolves can do that to Laurent imagine what I can do." I said vicisouly.

**VPOV**

There was only one thing going through my mind right now and that was kill the girl. Then I realized how easy it really would be to just kill the girl. I knew this would cause him pain, but wouldn't it be even more painful to hurt the girl instead, to watch the pain in her eyes as her loves life slowly slipped away. It would be a long painful death too. I knew he was listening into my thoughts and I could see the look in his eyes, not the fact that he knew if he didn't win he would die, but the fact of him causing the girl so much pain. _That's right Edward. Plans have changed._

**EPOV**

I saw Victoria's plan and it hurt me to think of my Bella in that kind of pain. I could see now there really was no hope Riley and Victoria came closer. Two more vampires approached me over the hill. I knew I could handle the Newborns especially with the help of Seth, but with Victoria here to the really was no hope. I got ready to fight awaiting my death.

**JPOV**

I could hear Seth's thoughts in my own. _Jacob, Edward is here and so is a vampire named Riley and Victoria-_

_Its fine Seth, Edward can handle it especially with your help._

_No, Jacob there's more coming; I don't think we will be able to._

_What about Bella, is she all right?_

_Yes, but Jacob time is running out I don't think this is going to work much longer._

I just came over the hill to see it happen there were four vampires against a wolf and vampire. I saw Bella. Then it happened very quickly Riley launched himself at Edward. Edward tore at him ripping and tearing at him. At the same time Victoria was at him. She tore at Edward flinging a chunk if his shoulder into the forest. Seth tried to fend them off as best he could, but so far there was no hope. I thought maybe I should rush to Bella to save her. Just then something or someone was slammed into me. I fell to the ground. I got back up to face my opponent. I didn't recognize this bloodsucker but I could tell it wasn't a newborn and there were two. I lunge at them. The one, I was guessing the one who had knocked me down was a big guy, kinda like the other leech Bella calls Emmett only a lot bigger. He swung his arm at me and hit me. I hit a tree slumping to the ground. I saw the other one a girl carrying a stick of fire and I knew instantly what they were using the fire for...the only way you could kill a vampire was fire. I jumped up. I lunged again this time taking them by surprise and tearing off a piece of the guy. I threw it into the forest going for the girl this time I caught here off guard and knocked the flaming stick to the ground. I waited for them to come at me the strange thing was they didn't. It was as if they didn't see me at all. They completely ignored me. I thought again if I should go after Bella, but that didn't seem like such a good idea, . I saw Edward behind torn at. I saw Bella scream my name. She was beckoning me to save Edward. _Should I just let this leech die _I thought. _He deserved it after all; if he was gone then would Bella want me. _I grabbed the torch in my teeth and sauntered over to _him._

**BPOV**

I saw all of it. I saw Jacob standing in the clearing, I saw Edward being torn and ripped apart.

"No!" I screamed with tears streaming down my eyes. It was no use. I saw Jacob rush to me and I saw the others coming there were now six vampires attacking Edward. One with a torch I knew their plan. I saw Edward's eyes look into mine for a split second 'I love you' he mouthed. Then it seemed as if he gave up. I didn't care about anything anymore I rushed to Edward suddenly able to move. I saw Victoria's murderous smile, and then I saw Jacob coming with a torch in hand. At first I wasn't sure what he was doing then I realized. He wasn't trying to kill Victoria anymore he was after Edward, but why? Edward was lying on the ground now with wounds so bad it would be impossible for any human to survive them. I didn't stop running. Jacob got there before I did he dropped the torch on Edward. Purple smoke started to rise into the sky. I kept running I tripped and fell in the mud. I sobbed and sobbed my Edward was gone a never coming back. I wished now I would have stopped him from coming here, said yes when he asked me to marry him, all my dreams of us were gone in the blink of and eye never to return. I saw Sam and Quil coming from over the hill. They were too late. Quil, Seth, and Sam lunged at Victoria. They tore at her too. Part of her was thrown into the forest the rest they burned just like Edward. Then I blacked out not seeing or wanting to see what happened to the others...

**Sorry to all of you Jacob fans, but theres gotta be a bad guy, and it just so happens to be Jacob. **


	2. Change

**Ya, so this is my first story so enjoy!**

**I don't own the Twilight series sniff (I wish) So feel free to review and give criticism I don't care it might actually help. :)**

**BPOV**

I knew I didn't want Edward out there fighting the Newborns…fighting _her. _As much as I wanted him here in the tent with me, to hold and comfort me I knew it wasn't possible. I was tired of this chase. I wanted it to be over to be in Edward's granite like arms. I unzipped the tent it made a loud noise in the dull silence. I stepped out into the cold. The only other person, well actually werewolf was Seth. Off in the distance I heard a howl. I knew instantly whose it was…_Jacob. _He sounded close which scared me. Seth's ears perked up. He was looking at something so whatever it was it was close. Seth beckoned to me to go back to the tent. Then she was there standing against the wind her flaming red hair blowing in the opposite direction, her murderous glare starred at me. Even from far away I could see her lips curl over teeth in a snarl. I was paralyzed I tried to move my feet, but I didn't move. I tried to scream but it only came out as a whisper.

_Edward. _

I awaited my death praying it would end quickly. Seth stepped in front of me ready to fight. In my mind I told myself Seth could defeat Victoria, but he and I both knew he wouldn't stand a chance. Then Edward was standing before her. He said something to her that I couldn't quite hear Edward and Victoria circled for awhile. Beside Victoria ready to attack was a vampire I didn't know. I could tell he was a newborn by the look in his eyes he wasn't like the others I'd seen before. He seemed as if he didn't have control, I could see the thirst for blood in his burning crimson eyes.

**EPOV**

_Kill, you are gonna pay, _she was thinking, _for James._ The thirst in her eyes was almost hideous among her vampire beauty. Her eyes like her partners, Riley, were glowing a deep crimson color. The color of blood.

"Give up now, you and I both know there is no hope." She spat at me.

"Oh if only I had a nickel every time I heard that one."

"You will be sorry you ever messed with me and James." She circled some more.

"Do you really think James cared for you as much as you cared for him? He cared for you about as much as you care for Riley."

"Don't listen to him Riley," she said looking over to her companion, "he is just trying to manipulate you, you know my only love is you."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't even know why you are here do you Riley/"

"Of course I do. We are here to get rid of you." Riley answered.

"But is that the real reason, I bet you didn't know that Victoria's only reason for being here is to get revenge on me for killing her mate."

"Riley don't listen to him, he's lying!" Victoria screamed.

I looked into Victoria's thoughts again. I saw her anger, her hatred, her thirst for revenge. She now was trembling.

"Do you really think it would be that hard for me to not just dispose of you right now? Look at what happened to Laurent he was killed and by werewolves...dogs. If werewolves can do that to Laurent imagine what I can do." I said vicisouly.

**VPOV**

There was only one thing going through my mind right now and that was kill the girl. Then I realized how easy it really would be to just kill the girl. I knew this would cause him pain, but wouldn't it be even more painful to hurt the girl instead, to watch the pain in her eyes as her loves life slowly slipped away. It would be a long painful death too. I knew he was listening into my thoughts and I could see the look in his eyes, not the fact that he knew if he didn't win he would die, but the fact of him causing the girl so much pain. _That's right Edward. Plans have changed._

**EPOV**

I saw Victoria's plan and it hurt me to think of my Bella in that kind of pain. I could see now there really was no hope Riley and Victoria came closer. Two more vampires approached me over the hill. I knew I could handle the Newborns especially with the help of Seth, but with Victoria here to the really was no hope. I got ready to fight awaiting my death.

**JPOV**

I could hear Seth's thoughts in my own. _Jacob, Edward is here and so is a vampire named Riley and Victoria-_

_Its fine Seth, Edward can handle it especially with your help._

_No, Jacob there's more coming; I don't think we will be able to._

_What about Bella, is she all right?_

_Yes, but Jacob time is running out I don't think this is going to work much longer._

I just came over the hill to see it happen there were four vampires against a wolf and vampire. I saw Bella. Then it happened very quickly Riley launched himself at Edward. Edward tore at him ripping and tearing at him. At the same time Victoria was at him. She tore at Edward flinging a chunk if his shoulder into the forest. Seth tried to fend them off as best he could, but so far there was no hope. I thought maybe I should rush to Bella to save her. Just then something or someone was slammed into me. I fell to the ground. I got back up to face my opponent. I didn't recognize this bloodsucker but I could tell it wasn't a newborn and there were two. I lunge at them. The one, I was guessing the one who had knocked me down was a big guy, kinda like the other leech Bella calls Emmett only a lot bigger. He swung his arm at me and hit me. I hit a tree slumping to the ground. I saw the other one a girl carrying a stick of fire and I knew instantly what they were using the fire for...the only way you could kill a vampire was fire. I jumped up. I lunged again this time taking them by surprise and tearing off a piece of the guy. I threw it into the forest going for the girl this time I caught here off guard and knocked the flaming stick to the ground. I waited for them to come at me the strange thing was they didn't. It was as if they didn't see me at all. They completely ignored me. I thought again if I should go after Bella, but that didn't seem like such a good idea, . I saw Edward behind torn at. I saw Bella scream my name. She was beckoning me to save Edward. _Should I just let this leech die _I thought. _He deserved it after all; if he was gone then would Bella want me. _I grabbed the torch in my teeth and sauntered over to _him._

**BPOV**

I saw all of it. I saw Jacob standing in the clearing, I saw Edward being torn and ripped apart.

"No!" I screamed with tears streaming down my eyes. It was no use. I saw Jacob rush to me and I saw the others coming there were now six vampires attacking Edward. One with a torch I knew their plan. I saw Edward's eyes look into mine for a split second 'I love you' he mouthed. Then it seemed as if he gave up. I didn't care about anything anymore I rushed to Edward suddenly able to move. I saw Victoria's murderous smile, and then I saw Jacob coming with a torch in hand. At first I wasn't sure what he was doing then I realized. He wasn't trying to kill Victoria anymore he was after Edward, but why? Edward was lying on the ground now with wounds so bad it would be impossible for any human to survive them. I didn't stop running. Jacob got there before I did he dropped the torch on Edward. Purple smoke started to rise into the sky. I kept running I tripped and fell in the mud. I sobbed and sobbed my Edward was gone a never coming back. I wished now I would have stopped him from coming here, said yes when he asked me to marry him, all my dreams of us were gone in the blink of and eye never to return. I saw Sam and Quil coming from over the hill. They were too late. Quil, Seth, and Sam lunged at Victoria. They tore at her too. Part of her was thrown into the forest the rest they burned just like Edward. Then I blacked out not seeing or wanting to see what happened to the others...

**Sorry to all of you Jacob fans, but theres gotta be a bad guy, and it just so happens to be Jacob. **


End file.
